Wendy Wu Homecoming Z Warrior
by Futuretrunks735
Summary: It is the story of an average, popular American teenager named Wendy Wu who discovers that in order to win the coveted crown she must first learn the way of the warrior. But then she meets Trunks when he came back from the past after helping Goku and the others against an evil creation named Cell. But there is things he had to finish in the future. story up for adoption.
1. The Begining

**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior It's Soul Disney.**

**/\ Actions in flash backs.**

-In west city-

A mysterious ship appears from out of no where as is lands in front of an old wrecked building as a the hatch opens reviling a lavender haired boy as he comes out of the ship. "It's falling apart but it's still home." ,Said the boy as he runs behind the house. as he stops at the lab part of the building. "Hey, What are you reading there?" ,The boy asked a blue haired woman reading a book, as she stops and looks at him. and she gets up pushing the chair back a bit as she gasps at the site of him. "Hi mom, I'm back." ,The boy said smiling at her

"Yes, yes. I see." ,She said as she smiles back. "Wow my gosh, Trunks, just look at you you grown so much. You even look older." ,Bulma said as she walked around Trunks.

"Yeah, I spent some time in a room where I lived an entire year in one day's time. And dad was there with me. You know it was pretty neat." ,Trunks said.

"Yeah that sounds just like your father stuffing a whole year into one day. Hey guess what. There's tea made how about we sit down and have a cup?" ,Bulma asked.

"Sure." ,Trunks replied.

-On the kitchen-

Trunks just got finished telling his mom the whole story about The androids, Cell, And that Goku sacrificed himself to stop cell from blowing up the earth. "That's it in a nut shell mom." ,Trunks said.

"Gosh so Goku died after all." ,Bulma said as Trunks nodded. "Goku not wanting to be wished back. That sound like him. He helped save the world one last time and moves on. What a guy." ,Bulma said.

"Yeah." ,Trunks said as he takes a sip of tea. "Guess what mom. Dad defended me in a battle." ,Trunks said surprising Bulma.

"Trunks you got to be kidding." ,Bulma said.

"It's true I didn't see it but Yamcha told me all about it after words. Dad went all out cool huh?" ,Trunks asked.

-Flash Back-

"Cell was outrageously strong and I was having a bad day to say the least." , Trunks said telling the story. /Trunks was laying on the ground with a hole in his chest as he coughed up blood. As Vegeta looks at him.\

"Yamcha said when dad saw me die he went mad. he was so upset he charged at cell like a madman. And with out any hope of winning. He attacked him head on." ,Trunks said continuing the story. /Vegeta lunged at cell turning into a Super Saiyan and released a big energy blast at cell.\

-End of Flash Back-

"Yamcha said is was the best shot that anyone got in on cell all day. Isn't it great mom? hard to believe huh?" ,Trunks asked as Bulma has a shocked look on her face. "Mom?" ,Trunks asked.

"Of Course. It's wonderful honey" ,Bulma said as she snapped out of it.

"Yeah." Trunks said.

"Wow unbelievable Vegeta? I can't believe that arrogant man actually did something noble. It's a miracle. A true miracle" ,Bulma though as the radio interrupted.

"We interrupt this program to bring you the latest news in Android activity. Parsley city is under attack the interstate has been destroyed. The remaining survivors are fleeing on foot. The entire city is being evacuated." ,The radio new caster said as Trunks got up.

"Alright that's it. It's their turn." ,Trunks said clutching his fist.

"Please Trunks." ,Bulma said.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine. I have been hanging out with Goku remember?"" ,Trunks said looking at Bulma. "Nightmares never last mom. One day you wake up and their gone." ,Trunks said as he threw off his jacket at it landed on the back of the chair.

"Trunks, You be careful" ,Bulma said.

"I know mom I will" ,Trunks said as he turns into a Super Saiyan. "Things are different now I can see the light." ,Trunks told Bulma.

"I believe in you Trunks. Go get then son." ,Bulma said. As Trunks flies off towards the androids.

-In Parsley City-

Android 18 was throwing energy blasts at a building. "Hey, calm down sis your going to blow a circuit if you keep this up." ,17 said as 18 looks back at him.

"I'm still not talking to you." ,18 said as she keeps throwing energy blasts.

"Why? Because I blew up that clothing store?" ,17 asked.

"No." ,18 replied.

"Because I killed that one guy that you thought was cute?" ,17 asked as an old man in a toppled car points his gun at 17.

"Everything I like you destroy" ,18 replied.

"You demon that was my son you killed." ,The old man said taking aim at 17. and shoots 17 as the bullet deflects off of him. as 17 looks at him and walks towards the old man. "S-Stay away from me you murderer." ,The old man said as he shoots at 17 more but the bullets deflects right off of him as he keeps walking towards the old man.

"So you want to play cowboy huh tough guy?" ,17 asked. "Well then old timer draw." ,17 said in a cowboy accent. as takes out his gun and crouched down at the old man holding his head up and holding the gun at the old man. "Check it out. Awww You not the only one in this town with a peace keeper." ,17 said mocking the old man.

"Please don't shoot me" ,The old man said scared.

"Hey, sorry old man but you shot first." ,17 said as he was about to pull the trigger as he sees a energy blast flying at him as he jumps out of the way and it missed the old man. 'What was that?" ,17 asked as Trunks lands on the ground. "Hey it's you." ,17 said looking at Trunks.

"Yeah it's me the names Trunks look it's over. It stops here." ,Trunks said.

"It does huh?" ,17 asked as he puts his gun away. "Trunks don't you remember what happened last time. Nothing stop here except you." ,17 said as 18 turns to face Trunks.

"Gosh how rude he's such an arrogant little punk. Man that's it I've had enough of this. I want him dead. It's a matter of principle." ,18 said.

"I don't mind concerted it done. But look sis you'll be blowing weeks worth of fun Comprende." ,17 said as he whispered that last part.

"I don't care I need this I have been in a bad mood all day." ,18 said as she fires an energy blast at Trunks. But Trunks disappears at the energy blast lands on the ground blowing up as Trunks appears behind her.

"Hey he's behind you!" ,17 yelled at 18 as she looks back. as Trunks punched her through an abandoned building and she stops behind a pile of rubble.

"Darn him he's so dead." ,18 said as she gets up and lunges at Trunks punching back but he disappears before she can land a hit and Trunks reappears behind her and 18 kicks at Trunks but he vanishes again. "Darn it" ,18 said as Trunks reappears in front of her and she through a punch at Trunks but he catches it and knees her away as she throws another energy blast at him but he dodges it as it blows up behind him and 18 skids to a stop.

"Man he's changed. I don't know how but he's good." ,17 said.

"Rrruuu I hate you." ,18 said

"You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. That you're completely outmatched. Well, imagine feeling the way you do now all of the time like the people of this planet do. Fools. How do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out? Well, now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it!" ,Trunks said to 17 and 18.

"You improved but you can't expect to beat the two of us." ,17 said to Trunks.

"17 lets kill this punk." ,17 said as 17 looks at her and they both nod and rush towards Trunks. Trunks dodges 18's punch and he vanishes from 17's as he punches 17 and powers up rushing towards 18 as she throws energy blasts at Trunks but he deflects them.

"This is for Gohan! RRRRAAAA!" ,Trunks yells at 18 and blows her up with an energy blast.

"I-it can't be. You killed her. Kid that's one mistake you won't live to regret." ,17 said to Trunks.

"You think this life is all about you, don't you? What about the others? The ones that you two killed!" ,Trunks said as he rushes at 17 and kicks him as he flips into the air and launches an energy wave blowing up 17. As he lands and lifts up the old man. "It's going to be alright sir. I promise." ,Trunks said.

"M-my son..." ,The old man said in a hurt tone panting.

"I lost someone who was like a father to me I know how you feel." ,Trunks said. "I wish I could say it's all over But theirs still one more thing that has to be done. Yes, I can feel it in my bones I know your out there Cell..." ,Trunks said thinking to himself.

-Mean while in China-

Young monks were training. As the sages comes walking up. "Shen." ,The older Monk said as he stops and the others bow as Shen runs over to the old sages. "It is Time. The Evil Yan Lo has awakened and is on his way. But I wonder if your committed enough to take on this task." ,The Old Monk asked.

"Forgive me, Master. I am ready." ,Shen said.

"Very well. Here. You will need these." ,The older Monk told him as another Monk hands him a box with a Snake, Tiger, Cheetah, and Crane.

"Where is she?" ,Shen asked.

"In the west. Fair Springs, California." ,The Old Monk replied.

"I will not let you down master." ,Shen said.

"It may not be you who let's us down." ,The Older monk said


	2. Update

I know I only written one chapter of the story. But I'm really not feeling this one I'm not really finding any good spots for Trunks In the story. So I'm just going to have this up for adoption. 


End file.
